Full Moon
by Dixie Belled
Summary: Episode Full Moon; What really happened to Julia's underwear during the fashion show?


" _**What I want to know is where were your underwear?"**_

Mary Jo was stunned.

Simply stunned.

Surely her eyes must be fooling her.

She closed them, then opened them once more. Nope. This was really happening.

She stared on in shock and amusement as firm, luscious cheeks sashayed up and down the catwalk. The back of her turquoise silk dress was tucked into her hose, providing the older woman no coverage.

Her palm covered her face as she watched in horror. How could they have been so careless?

"_Why, don't we look absolutely gorgeous." Mary Jo jousted as she opened the door to Julia's fitting room._

"_Hey there, doll. What are you doing back here? Someone could have seen you…" Julia said with mild concern as she let the other woman wrap her arms around her thin frame._

"_Baby, relax. No one saw me. I just wanted to see you before the big show. You look just beautiful." Mary Jo said with a smile as the older woman relaxed in her embrace._

"_You think so? I am not really sure about this dress or this make up. I know that Suzanne has plenty of experience what with her being in pageants and all that but my eye shadow looks like it could single handedly bring back the disco era. My features are really too dark for this. And this dress- its so paper thin. I have resorted to wearing some of Suzanne's pasties because my bra was way to dark and showed through. Now I have to figure out what to do about this damn panty line." Julia sighed._

_Mary Jo shook her head at Julia. While certainly not as vain as Suzanne, Julia could be very insecure about her looks. No one would think that with the way she carried herself. Always looking sassy and in charge. No one would imagine how much Julia questioned herself._

"_Listen. Cause I am only going to say this once. You look beautiful. Your make up is perfect and this dress looks gorgeous on you. If a panty line is so important to you than I would be willing to help you get rid of it." Mary Jo offered with a smug smile._

"_How?" Julia asked curiosity lighting up her features._

" _Let me show you." Mary Jo said as she pushed Julia towards the small build in bench._

Julia was going to be livid. Why, she would never be able to show her face anywhere in Atlanta again. Julia would never let her live this down. After all, it had been her idea. Sort of.

Her eyes followed Julia as she turned away from the crowd, smiling and posing, absolutely clueless as to what was going on.

_She caught the edge of Julia's panty hose and pulled them clear past her ankles. Then her hands followed the mile long legs to where they disappeared beneath the silk of her dress skirt The smoothness of her skin only aided in her travel towards the older woman's perfect thighs. _

_She let her head drop into Julia's lap. Red curls caressed the milky white skin of Julia's lower body. Mary Jo rained soft open mouthed kisses over every inch of sweet inner thigh until her lips were inches away from Julia's delicate panties. _

_Mary Jo closed her eyes and breathed in the primal scent of the older woman's need. The thought that it was all for her caused a shudder to roll down her spine._

_She caught the lace between her teeth and pulled them completely off. Slowly she pulled away from Julia and stood._

"_Now. Problem solved." Mary Jo said, smirking at the sight that her lover made. Julia was flushed and her chest was heaving. Her eyes had turned dark and stormy with arousal. And to think that she hadn't even touched her yet._

_Mary Jo bent down and picked up the pair of French lace panties off of the floor. She brought the sodden material to her nose and lightly inhaled. So sweet, so sensual. She had to have her now. _

"_Get up." Mary Jo commanded as she watched Julia stand up on shaky legs. Mary Jo took Julia's spot on the bench and motion for the older sage to straddle her lap ala reverse cowgirl._

_Mary Jo pulled Julia's skirt up around her hips and gave the firm globes of her behind a squeeze. She let her fingers dance along her edges, getting closer and closer to her pussy._

_Mary Jo let her fingers dive in and stroke the warm flesh. Soft and easy. Offering no relief._

_The tender pink flesh burned Mary Jo's skin with its steam heat. She was so lush. The wetness flooding every crevice of her delicate womanhood with every touch from her younger lover._

"_Do I make you wet, Julia?" Mary Jo asked as she used her fingers to tease and taunt._

_Julia didn't answer her ginger haired companion. She gripped her petite wrist and forced Mary Jo's fingers to extend, sinking down on the firm flesh._

"…_oh, yes…" Julia moaned as she began to ride Mary Jo's fingers feverishly._

"_That's it." Mary Jo said as she watched Julia's fine lines move above her petite frame. She used her thumb to rub circles around Julia's tender bud._

_Julia's husky moans increased at the contact and Mary Jo closed her eyes as she lost herself in the slick heat of her lover. _

_Julia was taking it. Riding Mary Jo's fingers in total unadulterated passion. She had never felt so wanton in her life. The thought that anyone could possibly walk in on them spurred her on more than anything ever had in her life. She was so close…_

_Mary Jo could feel the small flutters begin deep within Julia's tight channel so she began to pound Julia with her fingers, as hard as she could, making her head roll back. She increased her pressure on her lover's clit…one stroke, two stroke…_

_Julia's keening cry echoed in the small dressing room._

"_Oh. Oh God. Ohhh."_

She glanced around the room. People were stunned into almost silence. Wives were covering their husbands eyes. Others were whistling and gasping. Some were laughing so hard that they were almost clean out of there chairs.

"_I really cant wait to walk on down that big ole runway." said an unknown voice, knocking the lovers out of there afterglow._

"_Oh, no. I need to get dressed." Julia exclaimed as she clamored off of Mary Jo's lap. _

_Not having gained her footing, Julia clumsily slid her panty hose on, completely forgoing her underwear. She slipped on her pumps and looked at herself in the small wall mirror. _

"_Do I look put together?" Julia asked nervously._

"_You look beautiful and incredibly sexy." Mary Jo replied as she got up and wrapped her arms around Julia once more. She pushed the beautiful sage against the door and kiss her with wild abandon. When the need for air became too much, she released Julia's lips and attempted to trail those delicious kisses down her neck but her lover was not having it._

"_Oh, no. I need to get on out of here before someone goes lookin for me. I'll go first, you wait a few minutes so that no one sees us leave together." Julia said pushing Mary Jo's hands from around her body. _

_With a kiss on the cheek, she hastened out of the dressing room, Mary Jo not far behind. Neither noticing that Julia's dress had ridden up her back and was now caught in her pantyhose._

Julia just continued to smile and walk her way back to the curtains. Mary Jo sighed with relief as the sage's derriere disappeared from view.

She reached into her pocket and fingered the black lace, praying that the subject of Julia's underwear never came up.


End file.
